


Home

by SpSpooks



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpSpooks/pseuds/SpSpooks
Summary: You await your loving husband's arrival on a cold night ( ◜‿◝ )♡
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is super off tilt and probably terrible but I really enjoyed writing some short wholesome content.
> 
> Anyways Huggies <3

Warmth.

The soft fluff of your blanket bristles as you play with it. Happily, you sigh as it tickles the button of your nose. This feeling was pleasant… Safely wrapped up in the comfort of your living room, taps of water flickering on the window pain. You'd almost be drifting into Dreamworld. But of course he wasn't home yet, so that would have to wait. Reluctantly, a sweater coated arm reaches out of your den. Coffee: bittersweet and delightfully warm. Similar to a certain someone. Outside, you continue to hear the light crackle of rain- until it's interrupted by a mechanical whir. 

"Jeez, about damn time." You chuckle before sipping the brew again. The door alerts you with its familiar creak.

"HOME! I'M HONEY!" Turned to face, you lock eyes with the purple devil. He smirks, cheeks and nose blush with the adjustment from the cold.  _ As adorable as always Ko… _ With no time to protest, you fling away anything on you to pounce. You envelope him tightly, his head tucked eagerly in your neck as it always does. A soft peck from his chilly lips forms goosebumps on your back. "Oh Mrs Oma, how I've missed you~." He rocks your bodies together from side to side.

"Welcome back Hun…" Another content sigh drains from your mouth. You kiss his ear."...I've missed you too."


End file.
